Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such background art is prior art nor that such background art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field, either in Australia or worldwide.
Existing projection screens are best suited to dark environments having minimum ambient light sources. Existing projection screens are designed to reflect light in a diffuse manner. There are various materials and methods available to maximize this reflected light diffused by the projection screen, inherently increasing the apparent brightness of any image projected on it. Disadvantageously however, black levels of the picture become brighter with a minimal ambient light source and saturation of the projected image occurs during high ambient light sources, such as direct sunlight.
Attempts have been made to overcome such problems including through attempting to reduce the amount of light reflected back from the projection surface such as by darkening the projection screen material. However, such an approach disadvantageously results in lowering the capability of the projection surface to produce high brightness images.
The present invention seeks to provide a display system for ambient light discrimination, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.